Evil's Child
by Vampyress13
Summary: Evelyn eStrange is a messed up orphan girl who has no idea who her parents are.  But how would she react if she knew that she was the only child that the Dark Lord and Bellatrix LeStrange left behind?
1. Prologue

Evil's Child

Evelyn eStrange was an orphan. She lived at Belemort community orphanage and she had lived there since she was an infant. Apparently, Brother Greyback had found her on the doorstep wrapped in a silver and green blanket. He, being the idiot that he was, had immediately started jumping around screaming something about it being a sign, and how some guy lived on. She had been told this story many times, But Greyback still refused to tell her what he meant by this. She didn't mind so much, Greyback was a weird dude, so it probably didn't mean anything. He wore Tripp skinny jeans, black tee shirts, and black leather studded jacket. He refused to shave his head ( not that it really mattered none of the Brothers had) and instead wore his long black hair in either a ponytail, or let it run in a wild tangled mess down his back.

Every child in the orphanage was afraid of Brother Greyback. Everyone, that is, except for Evelyn. Sure, she'd heard about how he used to kill (and occasionally eat) orphans who annoyed him, but hey, no one is perfect. Besides, Evelyn was pretty confident that those obnoxious little pests had gotten exactly what they deserved. In fact, she was often tempted to do the same, but chose not to, because sister Gertrude was very specific about murder without a valid reason would not be ignored, and unless you had a valid reason for your actions, you would be punished accordingly. It wasn't so much afraid of being punished so much as she was confused by all of the big words and felt it would be best to leave them alone so as to avoid another headache.

So, maybe Evelyn was a bit odd. Maybe she had messed up dreams with bright green flashes of light and a bald guy with no nose. Maybe a creepy lady with crazy hair and wild eyes haunted her memories sometimes. And maybe some of her fondest dreams and fantasies involved ordinary, boring people dying slow, painful deaths involving being knifed, skinned alive, and vaporized into dust.

Okay, so maybe Evelyn had some minor issues. But that is perfectly acceptable, considering the fact that she had spent the first eleven years of her life in a messed up orphanage with neither friends nor family to guide and take care of her. Everyone has flaws after all.

This is the story of Evelyn eStrange and how she learned the truth about her past, why she had always enjoyed torturing small animals so much, and what the name of those dreadful little ordinary, boring people were.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first fanfiction, so sorry if it's terrible. I do not own Harry Potter. Only Evelyn, Sister Gertrude, and any other amazingly wonderful characters that I might add later on to the story. PLEASE REVIEW! Or don't. But it would make me happy if you did. Especially If you happen to be a fellow Slytherin. That would really make me happy. **

*BANG *

I cracked my eyes open, and reached under my pillow for my knife (a custom made, black steel dagger with black opal inlays and a handle wrapped in black leather with a steel bird skull attached to the end).

It was Brother Greyback, the idiot who had helped raise me in this stupid orphanage and insisted on acting like my best friend, standing over me with a pot in one hand, a wooden spoon in another, and a stupid grin on his face. I considered throwing my knife at him, but Sister Gertrude had confiscated it for a week last time I had done that, so I opted not to.

"What do you want?" I croaked out in my "I-am-over-tired-and-should-be-sleeping-right-now" voice.

"Well, it's 5 o'clock in the evening and I thought you might want dinner… and, um, Sister Gertrude wanted to see you… and uh, please don't throw that thing at me again." He winced at the memory and hid behind my ornate full-body mirror that stood in the middle of the room.

I won't hurt you this time. But next time… DON'T TICKLE A SLEEPING DRAGON!" I shouted at him.

'What does that mean?" he looked really confused as he peaked out from behind the mirror.

"It's a metaphor!" I screamed, not wanting to admit that the line sounded a lot better in my head.

I grudgingly crawled out from under my warm blankets and quickly slipped on my fuzzy black robe that had skull and cross bones all over it. I then flung the door open, managing to hit Greyback with it, and stormed down the corridor to Sister Gertrude's room. I did not appreciate being woken up before 6:30 P.M., and Gertrude was fully aware of this.

I swung the door open. "Hello, Sister Gertrude," I said coldly, shooting tiny little poisonous daggers at her with my eyes. "I certainly hope you have a good reason for waking me up so early."

"Ah! Evelyn! Please, take a seat why don't you?"

"No thank you. I would much rather stand. I don't intend to stay very long."

She sighed. "Very well. A letter came in the mail yesterday. Open it here, please." She handed me a letter.

I glanced at her suspiciously and opened the yellowed, parchment-like envelope. I looked at the piece of paper in my hands and read the first couple of lines.

"Congratulations! You have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft or Wizardry!" It said in a black, swirly cursive handwriting.

I looked at Sister Gertrude. "Is this some sort of joke or something?"

"She smiled. It was the first real smile I had ever seen from her. "I assure you. This is no joke. The letter you hold in your grubby little hands right now is an authentic acceptance letter to the best wizardry school in all of Britain. You will be attending in the fall. Because of that, you will need all the supplies on the list there. Sister Narcissa will be here in half an hour to bring you to Diagon Ally to purchase all of your needed materials. I can't very well have you going dressed like that however. You would stick out like a wartless toad. Here, put these on." She handed me a bundle of clothing that when I unwrapped, found it to be a deep, midnight black gown of some sort with emerald green accents and metallic silver trim. I slipped off my robe, quickly replacing it with the cloak I had been given. I will admit, it was rather attractive looking on me, not that I'm particularly surprised. The black cloak matched my glossy, ebony colored hair, and the green made my emerald eyes seem brighter than ever. The silver trim served to make the shining silvery blonde streaks in my hair appear even more lovely than before. What can I say? I'm just too beautiful to look bad in anything.

I had just finished this train of thought when Sister Narcissa came storming into the room.

"Well? Come along, you little brat." She hissed at me. Who did this woman think she was? Daring to hiss at such a superior being such as myself?

Since she clearly did not know what an amazing creature I was yet, I let it slide. This time. Instead of saying all of the wonderfully helpful threats and comments I could have spat at her, I simply nodded to her and we headed out into the evenings light.


	3. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

**IM BACKKK! Just so you know, Im one of those authors who has no social life and can therefore afford to update almost every day, sometimes multiple times a day. But I make no promises. Every once in a while, I may be on vacation or something and won't be able to update for a week or so. Sorry. The rest of the time, I'll update daily. **

**I OWN NOTHING! EXCEPT FOR EVELYN AND SISTER GERTRUDE! **

**Harry: If you don't own us, then can I go back to Hogwarts, I have homework and Hermione doesn't have time to do it for me….**

**Vampyress: Hm? Yeah. Sure. You aren't important…**

**Draco: Can I go too I'm bored and there's nothing to do at your house except read and watch anime & Doctor Who, and the television still confuses me…**

**Vampyress: NO! I FORBID YOU FROM LEAVING! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Draco: * _Sigh*_**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MY GOOD FRIEND KATIE WHO GOT MY BOOK FOR ME IN ENGLISH TODAY WHEN I WAS TOO LAZY TO GO GET IT!**

Diagon Alley was AMAZING! It was all crazy and magical and generally awesome. Strangely enough, however, I didn't feel overwhelmed by it or anything. It felt totally normal, as though I had been there before or something.

I stopped dead in my tracks and gasped as the crazy lady appeared in my head again. This was a common enough occurrence, but something about it was different this time. The woman grinned in that psycho-evil way that she had, and then started reaching out throughout my mind and body, as though she were trying to take control. I felt myself go cold.

The woman called out to me in my mind, her hissing voice echoing in my skull. "Relax, child. I do not intend to take your body, only to borrow it for a moment so that I can talk to my sister. Yes, there we go. Relax." I felt myself go completely cold as the woman took complete control.

It was at this point that Sister Narcissa noticed that I had stopped. "What are you doing child?" she hissed "I haven't time for a bratty child who can't even walk on her ow-"

I heard a cold voice cut her off mid sentence. After a moment, I realized that the voice was coming from me. "Hush, Cissy! It's me. Surely you recognized your own sister within the girl. I intend to come along with you both. After all, there should be only the best for the daughter of the Dark Lord." The voice that left my lips was not my own. It was the voice of a grown woman who had felt much pain and witnessed horrible things. It seemed that it's owner had spent their life surrounded by darkness, and loved every minute of it.

I shuddered. Not because the voice terrified me, but because I recognized it. I felt long forgotten memories stir in my mind, floating to the top of them was a memory of hearing that same voice singing to me. I had no idea who it was, so I must have been an infant at the time.

I wondered hopefully for a moment if this might be the voice of my mother, but quickly scolded myself for thinking such foolish things. I was confident that my mother's voice would bring warmth and joy, rather than the coldness that had settled over me. I sighed mentally to myself. I was probably just possessed at this point.

I had stopped paying attention to what Sister Narcissa and the woman were saying a while ago, and by the time I started listening again, they had finished speaking. I was given control of my body back, and Narcissa and I hurried to our first stop, neither of us mentioning what had just happened.

When we finally arrived at Olivander's wand Shop, I was exhausted. Nonetheless, Narcissa hurried me inside. I was looking around the small, box covered room nervously when an old man appeared out of nowhere. He had white hair, pale, wrinkled skin, and the hands of a carpenter, rough from working with wood.

Sister "Cissy" as I had started referring to her as, looked at him with an upturned nose and stated calmly "I am here to purchase a wand for my niece. Please hurry. I am a busy woman and haven't got all day." With that she strode over to a sofa pushed up against the wall and sat down.

"The man smiled at me. Hello. Ms. Malfoy, is it?"

I looked at him confused. "No, it's eStrange."

Upon hearing this, a panicked look appeared on his face. "Le-LeStrange?" He said in a terrified voice.

"No. What type of name is LeStrange? I've never heard such a weird name before in my life. My name is eStrange. It's French." I huffed.

The man visibly relaxed. "Ah, yes. Very Sorry, Ms. eStrange. Now then, lets go see which wand chooses you, eh?" he smiled.

I followed him to the next room as I wondered to myself _What the hell does that mean? The wand chooses me?_


	4. Chapter 3

**I'M BACK! Thank you so much to those of you who have reviewed. It makes me REALLY REALLY happy. Also, a friend informed me today that I have been capitalizing the "S" in Lestrange. Oops. So I ill be careful not to do that anymore. Also, I NEED A BETA! If you are interested, please send me a message. Until then, I will continue updating chapters that contain bad grammar, misspelled words and other stupid mistakes. Just so you know, I will be dedicating every chapter to a friend. Amazing power over those around you comes with the ability to dedicate published things to them (such as chapters of fan fiction) I suggest you try it. (I got Katie and Kelsey to fight over who got to get my book for me in English today. It was awesome.)**

**Draco: Now that we have clarified that you are an idiot, can I go home now? Seriously. Look I'm even asking nicely now.**

**Vampyress: No.**

**Evelyn: Vampyress are you kidnapping random Slytherins again?**

**Draco: Yes she is, which is probably one of the reasons why she doesn't own any of the characters besides you. SHE CAN'T BE TRUSTED!**

**Vampyress: (goes and sulks in her corner of woe)**

**DEDICATION: LISA FOR GIVING ME A STARBURST TODAY**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

"Here. Try this one." Olivander handed me another box.

I took the wand out of its case and flicked it at an expensive looking vase. Nothing happened. I sighed. This was the twelfth wand we had tried, and nothing had really happened. Except for the seventh, a little wisp of smoke had come out of the tip of that one. I think it was elder wood with a phoenix core…

Olivander looked at me for a moment, and then scurried into the back room again.

I stood there waiting for at least twenty minutes before he finally came back, holding a small black metal box. He looked at me uncertainly "I made this wand eleven years ago, and it hasn't worked for anyone at all yet, but maybe…" his voice trailed off at the end.

I took the box from him and opened the lid. Sitting in the box, nestled among the blood red velvet, was a beautiful black oak wand with emerald and silver inlays. Wrapped around the handle was a silver snake, whose head rested upon an onyx skull that had been attached to the base.

I gingerly picked it up and waved it in the direction of a small fireplace I had noticed earlier in the corner of the room. A fire roared to life in it, shimmering all different shades of green, silver, and black.

"Interesting…" Olivander murmured to himself as he took out a roll of parchment, writing as he spoke "thirteen inch, black oak with a dragon heartstring core, complete with emerald, onyx and silver inlays and attachments."

Sister Narcissa stepped up to Olivander and handed him a bunch of funny looking gold, silver, and bronze coins. She then turned to me "Come along Evelyn. We need to get to Gringotts next. I believe your parents left you a bank account there." She grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the store.

I stumbled as I tried to keep up with her brisk steps. "You knew my parents?" I asked hopefully.

"No" she replied. I looked at her, waiting for her to continue. She didn't.

We arrived at Gringotts (which I had figure out was some sort of wizarding bank) and quickly headed inside I looked around at all the high desks on either side of me. The desks each held set of gold scales, stacks of coins, rolls of parchment, and bright red feathers that appeared to be for writing with. Behind each desk sat a funny little man with a large nose and pointed ears.

Sister Narcissa marched up to the desk in the center of the room. "I believe there is an account here for an Evelyn eStrange." She said in a clearly bored voice, as though she had done this before.

The man pulled out a scroll and looked at it for a moment as though he was looking for something. "Ah yes. Here it is. Grizbac, please escort these two ladies to the Lestrange vault."

There was a grunt and one of the little men (who I assumed was Grizbac) hopped down from behind his desk.

I blinked. The man was perhaps three feet tall. I glanced over at Narcissa "Uh…" I said, nervously glancing at the creature (who I now realized was actually not a man) that was standing in front of me.

Narcissa smirked. "Goblins." She shrugged as if this was the most normal thing in the world, which I guess to her, it was.

"Seriously?" I looked at her with a shocked expression on my face. She nodded her reply, and we headed after Grizbac, who was now walking down a dark tunnel.

After a few minutes of walking, we came up on a sort of mine cart-like vehicle that was sitting on the tracks ready to go. We all got in, and Grizbac pulled some sort of lever, and we were off, practically flying along the rails at such a speed that I could practically feel my face flattening from the force of the wind rushing past us. I sighed to myself. By the time I got out of the cart, my hair would be a complete mess.

We finally reached our destination, I guess, because the cart came to a screeching stop. We all climbed out and the goblin handed me a key. I turned to the large doors in front of me, placing the key into the lock. It took a few moments to finally get it open, since it was a weird sort of lock. After a few tries, however, I finally managed. Using all of my strength, I pushed open the oversized wooden doors and let out a low whistle as I looked inside.

"You have got to be kidding me…"


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm back again! SORRY IT HAS TAKEN SO LONG TO UPDATE THIS! I HAVE THE FIRST & CHAPTERS WRITTEN, I JUST HATE HAVING TO TYPE THEM INTO THE COMPUTER SO I'VE BEEN PROCRASTINATING! SORRY! YOU CAN HATE ME IF YOU WANT!Please review guys. I have only gotten 7 reviews, 4 of which are from the same person (no offense Katie) I really like knowing what you guys think of my work. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, by the way. It makes me happy, and the happier I am, the less likely I'll forget to update. Such as today. I didn't write a new chapter today, and if it weren't for the fact that my manuscript was a chapter ahead of the published version, I wouldn't have updated today. **

**Draco: MMmmMm-m!**

**Vampyress: No, I will not take the duct tape off of your mouth. You were being a jerk!**

**Evelyn: Vampyress, you have some serious issues.**

**Vampyress: Well yeah. I'm talking to you guys, and you're just figments of my imagination!**

**Cissy: Draco! There you are! (turns to Vampyress) YOU DO NOT OWN MY SON! STOP KIDNAPPING HIM!**

**Evelyn: Well she doesn't really own anything else, either… sooo…**

**DEICATION: KATY, (different Katy from chapter 2) BECAUSE SHE HELPED ME WITH MY LATIN HOME WORK! I FREAKING HATE LATIN!**

**Other news: I now have my very own website. It is only just getting started so it's not very awesome yet, but there are some links there to sites you can visit if you ever get bored. The website is : .com**

**If you visit, sign my guest book.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

The vault was piled high with coins similar to the ones Cissy had purchased my wand with an hour previous. Besides that, there was some really awesome jewelry and some treasury things like golden chalices and decorative swords.

"Um… I think this is the wrong vault." I turned to Grizbac.

He shook his head. "Nay, this is the right one. The Lestrange vault. Any goblin in all of Britain could find their way here."

I gasped when something clicked in my mind. "D-did you just call this the "Lestrange" vault?" I asked, as the scene from earlier at Olivander's replayed in my mind. _Olivander had thought I had said Lestrange and he got all freaked out, and now this Goblin says that every goblin in all of Britain could find their way to Lestrange's vault. Its almost as though that name is following me."_

"Aye, that be what I said," he grunted, as I stood there in front of the door trying to make sense of it all.

I noticed movement out of the corner of my eye, and looked to see Sister Narcissa sweeping a handful of gold coins into a leather bag that hung on her hip.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"I paid for your wand, remember?" Cissy asked.

"Oh, right." Have I mentioned how much I hate this woman?

Seriously. Who does she think she is? She ought to be begging me to let her pay for my stuff. I was really starting to get sick of her nasty little attitude. Perhaps I should remind her that I am superior to her in every way.

"Very Well. Explain how this strange monetary system works." I looked at Sister Narcissa pointedly, waiting for her to speak and then to bow or grovel or something along those lines.

She didn't. Instead, she intentionally continued to ignore me. I balled my fists, fighting the urge to deck the bitch, right then and there. Instead I looked over at the goblin and nodded in order to signal that since my companion was ignoring me, he was to step up and speak in her place.

He did so, explaining how galleons (the gold coins) were worth the most, knuts (the bronze ones) were worth the least, and sickles, the silver ones, were in between.

I nodded my appreciation and dismissed the funny little man, who scurried out of the vault in order to wait for us outside the door.

I then walked over to the corner of the vault, where I retrieved a black leather pouch and quickly filled it with the varying coins. I then turned on my heel and marched out of the room, motioning for Narcissa to follow.

When we got outside, the "dear" sister pulled me aside and hissed in my ear "Just who do you think you are? I will not tolerate being treated with such an attitude from a narcissistic little brat!"

I was outraged. The world turned red as I turned to her and said "I think that I am your superior." With that, I pulled out my wand and pointed it at her as I yelled "CRUCIO!" She collapsed to the ground, writhing in pain. I stood there shocked, wondering where the hell that came from. I then shrugged, and quickly headed to a candy shop I had spotted earlier. I figured Narcissa would join me again when she was up to it.

As soon as I entered the store, I felt my eyes go as wide as a young child's on Christmas morning.

There candy and sweets all over the place. Some of them I had seen before, such as gumdrops and boxes of chocolates. But some of them, such as Bertie Botts every flavored beans, Licorice wands, and chocolate frogs, I had never heard of before.

I grabbed a basket from the pile next to the door and started filling it up with Dragon Blood Suckers, Chocolate Frogs, Never-Ending Jaw Breakers, and a few other things that looked good.

After about an hour, Narcissa walked in, head high. I worried that maybe she hadn't learned anything from my lesson.

"Evelyn dear, are you in here?" She called out tentatively, clearly not wanting to upset me. I grinned.

"Yeah, let me just check out." I handed the clerk 3 galleons, 9 sickles, and 3 knuts, grabbed the bag that the woman behind the counter had put my candy in, and headed out of the store with Narcissa a step behind me.

"E-Evelyn?" She asked tentatively, waiting for my permission to continue. I nodded and she took a deep breath. "Where did you learn that spell?"

I knew exactly what she was talking about. "I didn't. It was kind of automatic when you pissed me off. Now than, where to next?"

I grinned. Narcissa made much better company when she was absolutely terrified that I would hurt her if she didn't behave.


	6. Chapter 5

**HEY EVERYONE! TO ALL OF MY 91 READERS: YOU ARE COMPLETELY AMAZING! I'm just wondering, but has anyone favorited/ followed this story? If so, I am BEYOND Honored and if not: I don't really blame you. Anyway. I have put up a poll about who your favorite character is. Please vote, so I know who to include more of. If you want more humor, Ill make Greyback enter the story line more, if you like the violence, Evelyn will probably go on more angry rampages, and so on. **

** THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MY REALLY AWESOME BIG SISTER WHO CAME HOME FROM COLLEGE ON FRIDAY! Review please!**

***Note* Draco is mad at me right now, so he might not visit for a while.**

**Evelyn: *snort* Serves you right…**

**Vampyress: SHUT UP!**

I stood in front of a ginormous mirror while a woman whose name I can't remember fluttered around me, taking my measurements so that she could make my school robes.

I looked over to the platform next to me, and saw that a boy who looked to be around the same age as me. There was another woman flitting around him the same way what's-her-name was around me.

"Hello, are you going to be attending Hogwarts in the fall, too?" I asked, curious if this was what my fellow students would be like.

He nodded. "Yeah. I hope I get sorted into Gryffindor; it's by far the best house of them all… I mean, no offense if you're aspiring to be a Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. They're okay too, I guess."

"What do you mean, house?" I was thoroughly confused. A house was a building. What do houses have anything to do with a school that was a castle?

The boy chuckled. "So I guess that you're a muggle born, then? There are four houses, or groups I guess you could say, in Hogwarts. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Gryffindor is the best house though. It has the bravest and coolest people in all of Hogwarts. My mum and dad were both Gryffindors. But I guess that it wouldn't be horrible if I were sorted into Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. Anything but Slytherin." He shuddered "I'm Thomas McMillan, by the way. Who are you?"

I had been listening intently, absorbing all of this new information. "Oh, um, I'm Evelyn eStrange."

We shook hands just as Narcissa came storming in. "Evelyn! Come along! We haven't time for you to be socializing. You can make friends on the train. Now, however, we still need to get your books, cauldron, a set of brass scales, and if you plan on bringing a pet to Hogwarts, we are going to have to purchase it as well." Cissy grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the store, calling over her shoulder to tell the young woman we would be back in an hour to retrieve my robes.

First stop was Flourish and Blotts, the wizarding book store. If you think that college books were expensive, you should see the prices for some of the wizarding books there. I saw one book that cost 1,300 galleons. Luckily, that book wasn't on my list. The books that WERE on my list were _ Beginners Potions, A Young Wizard's Guide to Transfiguration, A Study of Muggle Life, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Magical Theory, _and _History of Magic._ We paid for my books and left the shop.

Next we hit up the Magic Emporium, where we purchased a pewter cauldron, a set of brass scales, and a whit gold telescope with emerald inlays in the shape of a snake. The telescope wasn't on my list, but I have always enjoyed star gazing, so I purchased it anyway.

We headed across the street to a wizarding pet shop called Eeylops Owl Emporium & Magical Menagerie. I had only ever been to one pet shop before, and it had sold things like dogs and goldfish, with the occasional parakeet. This one sold things like cats, toads, and owls. I ended up getting a black cat with red markings on her fur, so I named her Blood Star.

We paid for Blood Star and purchased a nice wrought iron cage for her, and headed out to our last stop, the apothecary. While I was purchasing all sorts of different ingredients I would need according to my potions book, Narcissa ran over to the tailor's in order to pick up my robes.

We met up outside of Gringotts, and from there we headed back to the orphanage

As soon as we got back, Brother Greyback hurried outside to help me bring all of my new stuff up to my room.

After all of my new possessions were put away, I lay on my bed, petting Blood Star, as I read through _A Young Wizards Guide to Transfiguration._ I figured it would be in my best interest to start learning this stuff, since most of my other classmates would have grown up around magic, giving them a distinct advantage over me.

Before long, I had memorized the first half of the book, and had moved on to trying to transfigure a pen into a quill.

I had just managed to turn the pen into a mottled black feather that was melted on one side when Sister Gertrude came storming in.

"Young lady, there will be no spell casting in this building until you have graduated Hogwarts! Do you understand?" She then noticed the feather. "What in the world is that?" She demanded.

I shrugged "I was trying to transfigure a pen into a quill. According to my book, objects similar in appearance and use are easiest to transfigure into one another, and since I have never transfigured anything before, I figured I should start with something simple."

Gertrude looked shocked. "You managed this on your first try, with only a book to guide you?" she asked.

I didn't understand what was so impressive, it's not like the transfiguration had turned out properly. "Yeah it is. I'm not very good at this magic thing though. Hogwarts probably sent the letter to the wrong person, and there's some other kid out there who can actually do magic who is waiting for their acceptance letter and isn't going to get one 'cause I got it instead." I frowned, "Not that I care, either way."

Gertrude sighed. "Very well. You may continue. Just make sure you inform me before you start practicing a new spell." She turned and left the room.

I found myself staring at her receding back thinking "What just happened?"

After I got past my confusion, I grinned and returned to practicing my transfiguration. I couldn't wait for fall.


	7. Chapter 6

**Heyyyyyyyyy! I love all of you! Thanks to every one who has followed/favorited this story. It makes me really happy. 160 PEOPLE HAVE READ THIS STORY! OMFG EXCITING! Anyway. Please take the poll if you haven't yet. 3 votes makes for crappy data, and if I were to follow it at this point, this entire story would become a plot less story about Evelyn going on angry tirades with Greyback popping up every once in a while to be an idiot. **

**I NEED MORE VOTES!**

**REVIEW! PLEASE! I WILL STOP UPDATING UNLESS MY TOTAL REVIEWS GETS UP TO 13 AT LEAST. SAME GOES FOR VOTES ON MY POLL.**

**Also, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah (I hope that's how you spell it) and a Happy New Year!**

**Dedication: My twin who looks nothing like me and lives in an entirely separate house: Sarah "Smurf" O'Connell for introducing me to an awesome anime series called Ouran High School Host Club. So everyone: YOU CAN BLAME SMURF FOR MY LACK OF DAILY UPDATES!**

**Draco: Stop yelling in my ear. You are giving me a headache. Also, why are there two suspiciously Weasley- like twins who look like they stepped out of a cartoon following me around?**

**Vampyress: Heh. Heh. Funny story about them….**

**Hikaru: Vampyress, are you**

**Kauru: Talking about us again?**

**Vampyress: NO! I'M NOT! SHUT UP!**

That summer flew by. I practiced spells and potions every evening, and read my textbooks every night.

Not only that, but I was trying to return to diurnal sleeping habits, which wasn't easy after being nocturnal my entire life

A week before school started, I finally managed to fix my sleeping patterns. The look on Greyback's face when he came to wake me up and discovered that I was just getting ready to go to bed: Priceless.

By that point, I could practically recite the books from memory and had mostly mastered transfiguration and potions, and I was well on my way to being the best witch at Defense Against the Dark Arts of my age, or so I thought, since I didn't know any other eleven year-old witches.

The day of my departure to Hogwarts was the first day of my life that I didn't have to be dragged out of bed, literally. In the past, Greyback always had to wake me up, and then manage to get me out of bed without getting himself killed, which was quite a feat when the person you are trying to drag out of bed is throwing knives at you and trying to kick you in terrible places. So maybe I'm just not a morning person. Don't you dare judge me, or I will Crucio your face off. (Would that even work? I have to try that some time)

On this particular day, however, I managed to grumble and claw my way out of bed ALL BY MYSELF! I was really quite proud of myself.

I got dressed quickly and set about packing my trunk.

Okay, so I got dressed quickly considering the fact that it usually takes four hours. Anyway, I wore a pair of black skinny jeans with a black and green studded belt that had chains hanging off of it. With them, I wore a tight black t-shirt with a green snake design on it and a spiky choke collar.

I had died the blonde streaks in my hair green the night before, so I didn't have to do anything with that besides brush it. I then topped off my outfit with black lipstick, eyeliner, and black and green platform boots that came up to my knees.

THEN, I packed my trunk, which was easy. All it took was a flick of my wand, and all of my books, supplies, and clothing were put away, nicely organized, in the black studded leather trunk Greyback had gotten for me..

I had just finished packing when Greyback himself came running into the room, flinging the door open. "IT'S TIME TO GET UP EVELYN!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

I chucked a spike heeled shoe at him, successfully hitting him in the eye. "I'm already up, dumbass," I growled "And if you are going to be bringing me to the station, you'll have to promise not to be such an idiot. I am an amazing person, and therefore all the kids my age will be so completely moved by my awesomeness, that they will all want to be my friend. If you show up acting like a total idiot, however, I will then be labeled 'The girl with the mentally challenged uncle' AND I DON'T WANT TO BE LABELED THE GIRL WITH THE MENTALLY CHALLENGED UNCLE!"

I looked over at the target of my lengthy, but important, rant, and found that he had already passed out cold, probably upon finding that I had gotten out of bed on my own, and was now lying on the floor.

Approximately thirteen minutes later, he was on his feet again, examining my outfit with eyes like a hawk. He seemed pretty happy about it, which was a relief, considering the fact that that meant that I wouldn't have to deal with his whining and complaining about how I never do anything with my look, and how I'm so pretty, but no one else knows it because I never put in the effort to show off my beauty.

Now, obviously, I don't put too much effort into my appearance because if I did than my beauty would be blinding, and I wouldn't want those around me to be blind, because then how would people admire how stunningly beautiful I am?

Greyback, who was now nodding, still smiling like an idiot, waked me from my thoughts. "Well Evelyn, I'm proud of you. You look gorgeous today! See? All those fashion lessons I gave you when you were little about the powerful effects of the color black, leather, and metal has finally paid off!" he beamed and moved to give me a hug, which I dodged. Have I mentioned how much I DESPISE hugs? 'Cause I do.

I looked at him funny, and then all of a sudden, something in the back of my mind clicked. "Hey Greyback, are you gay?"

Greyback went white. "W-What? I have no idea what you are talking about. I will have you know, young lady, that I am as straight as a wand." He then held out his wand, which was cedar with a unicorn hair core, as if to prove his point.

"But Brother Greyback," I snickered, "Your wand is curved."

His face went beet red and he sprinted out of the room, trying to escape my laughter. New blackmail material. I love it.

I was still laughing when I went to put Blood Star in her cage, making it all the more difficult to get her into the damned thing, since she was fighting with all that she had to stay out of it. As soon as I got one paw in, another one had gotten free. After an hour long fight with the stupid feline, I finally came out victorious, slamming the cage's door closed before Blood Star could escape. I had lined the cage with blankets the night before, so Blood Star was plenty comfortable in the crate, it was just that she didn't like the concept of being stuck in one place, unable to wander around as she pleased. Oh well, sucked to be her.

I grabbed my stuff and ran down the stairs, taking them two at a time, eager to get to King's Cross Station


	8. Chapter 7

**HEYYYYYYYYYY EVERYONE! I AM SOOOO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! First, my computer shut down, causing me to lose all of my work, and then I had the flu, and um, then a psychopath kidnapped me and threw me into outer space, where Zaphod Beeblbrox fortunately cruised by on Improbability Drive, and then there was the matter of getting back to Earth, so uh, sorry. **

** I have gotten 15 reviews, which makes me happy enough to update again! YAY! Any way, this time I'm not going to update until I have 20 reviews and 10 votes on the poll that I have on my profile. SO GO VOTE! Also, please review. It makes me happy. **

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend, Tully, who is secretly the 13th Doctor, which is reason enough to dedicate a chapter to them. Also, In the next chapter a character MIGHT be named after them.**

**Draco: You are so weird. And what was the whole locking me in the basement for?**

**Vampyress: BECAUSE YOU RAN AWAY LAST TIME GRRRRRRR!**

**Draco: ONLY BECAUSE YOU ARE COMPLETELY INSANE!**

We had arrived at the station and I immediately started looking for Platform 9 ¾. I quickly discovered that there was a Platform 10 and a Platform 9, with nothing but a plain, old brick wall in between the two. Naturally, this made me rather sad.

Greyback saw the look on my face and laughed.

I have never been one to enjoy being laughed at, so I scolded him, nice and calmly, making sure that I didn't cause a scene. "YOU BASTARD! DON'T YOU DARE LAUGH AT ME!" I started clawing at him, using my various rings to hurt him to the best of my ability.

He put his hands up to protect himself "Ow! Ouch! Oof! Alright, alright! I'm sorry." He shouted.

After I had stopped hitting him he sighed. "I wasn't laughing at you. It's just that I always forget how much you don't know about how the wizarding world works. You see, Platform 9 ¾ is right here. You just can't see it because that wall is in the way." Greyback shrugged and motioned in the direction of the boring looking brick wall I had noticed earlier.

"Then how do we GET to Platform 9 ¾, if there is a WALL in the way!'

He laughed. "Oh, you just run through the wall, silly. I'd go with you, but that would be a bad idea. Bye." He then kicked me out of the van, stacked my stuff next to me, and sped off.

I was too confused to protest.

Originally, I had thought he was kidding, and would come back to pick me up and bring me to where Platform 9 ¾ REALLY was, when I saw a girl around my age carrying a trunk and an owl cage run straight through the wall.

I then realized that Greyback had been completely serious, which was odd for him, and I would actually have to run through a very solid-looking brick wall if I wanted to get to Hogwarts.

I took a deep breath and sprinted toward the wall, half expecting crash into it. Needless to say, I was pleasantly surprised when I opened my eyes and found myself surrounded by other witches and wizards all standing on a platform in front of a big train with "The Hogwarts Express" written on it's side. I took a deep breath and walked toward the train, lugging my stuff behind me.

Once I had managed to get all of my stuff, I still had to find a vacant compartment to sit in. I turned down the aisle and began my search. After a while, I finally made it to the back of the train, where I found an empty compartment that seemed to be practically calling my name. It had only one small window with curtains that were plenty capable of blocking out any sunlight that might try to bother me. I dumped my stuff on the ground and sunk into my seat on one of the benches.

A few minutes later, I heard the creak of the door sliding open again and looked up just in time to see the boy from the robes shop stepping into my little box-like room that I had claimed for my own.

"'ello. You're Evelyn, right? From the tailor shop?"

I nodded. "And you're Thomas."

He grinned and sat down across from me. His smile faltered for a minute as he seemed to take in my outfit. "So, er, I see you've changed your hair color since we last

met."

"Well obviously. Green IS my favorite color. Even when I was a little kid, I used to have these crazy dreams of bright green flashes…" I noticed that my audience's eyes had gone wide, as though he had just thought of something. Something that WASN'T my story. I took a deep breath to calm myself down, and then turned to Thomas.

"I'm terribly sorry. Is something wrong?" I wasn't usually so polite, especially to people I had just met. In fact, I'd like to think Sister Gertrude would be rather proud of me. The reason for my odd politeness was simple enough, yet rather perplexing. There was something about this boy that made me want him to like me, for him to give me his trust, almost like a pit bull you were bringing to war with you so the dog could rip people's throats out, preventing you from having to get your hands dirty, or a minion who could listen to you when you need someone to talk to, and then take a bullet for you the next week because they were so won over by the greatness of your cause. That's how I felt about this kid. He might even eventually gain my trust. After all, you need to trust someone to a certain extent if you are going to expect them to take a bullet for you.

He shook his head "Um, no. Nothing's wrong. So, your parents are muggles, right?"

"Haven't the faintest clue. They died when I was quite young. Now, you keep using that word, muggle, what does it mean, exactly?"

"So you're an orphan, eh? Well a muggle is a person who can't do magic." He shrugged.

"Oh. Alright. Are your parents muggles?"

Thomas laughed. "Nah, I'm a pureblood. Both of my parents were Gryffindors, like I said at the tailor shop."

"Oh. Right. Stupid question. Sorry." I paused, trying to think of something to say. I thought it odd that people weren't practically mobbing us in an attempt to become my friend. I figured they didn't realize what they were missing out on yet.

At that point, Thomas seemed to sense my discomfort with the silence, and came up with something to say.

"So, you've never really experienced magic before, right?"

"Well, I've been to Diagon Alley, of course, and I've been practicing spells and such quite a bit on my own."

He looked surprised, which I expected. When you took into account how unintelligent most other humans were, it was a shock they ever didn't look surprised. "Really? Are you any good?"

I nodded and was about to explain how I had spent the entire summer practicing, so naturally I was amazing by now, when an elderly woman pushing a cart full of treats came by.

"Sweets Trolley! Would you like anything, dear?" I noticed she was selling many of the same treats that the candy shop in Diagon Alley had sold, with the exception of Dragon Blood Suckers, which was a shame since I had really liked those.

Then something caught my eye. There was a stack of Chocolate Frogs labeled "Dark Chocolate Frogs". I've always loved dark chocolate, so I bought one, along with Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans, and something called "The Weasley Brother's Sniveling Snackboxes", which supposedly made you fake sick, allowing you to miss school. They sounded rather helpful.

I sat back down and opened the chocolate frog. There was a wizard card, as I had expected, but it was different from the other ones I had. The back was a dark black with skulls and cross bones all over it.

Thomas sat down next to me and his eyes went wide when he saw what I was holding.

"That's a Dark Chocolate Frog! They only started making those a few months ago! I heard that the cards have dark wizards on them. Well, go on! Flip it over. Let's see who you've got!"

I flipped over the card and gasped.

"That's Voldemort, the Dark Lord! Darkest wizard to ever live!" Thomas gushed "He was killed eleven years ago by Harry Potter, who happened to be a Gryffindor, by the way."

I nodded, pretending to hear him, when in fact, I was completely focused on the picture in my hand, the picture of Voldemort. At least now I had a name for Mr. Bald and Noseless, who had been haunting my dreams since I was an infant.


End file.
